Truth or Dare: Big Time
by AwKwArD2013
Summary: The war is over and there is nothing to do for the kids at Camp Half-Blood. So, they decided to play Truth or Dare... Big Time... Bundles of Percabeth... Hints of Thalico,Groniper and Tratie...Annabeth's POV
1. Chapter 1

**5 minutes ago**

'Guys!' I shouted. 'Wanna play Truth or Dare?' I asked. 'Sure. Who's going first?' Thalia asked. 'Me!' Selina piped up.

**Now**

'Annie, truth or dare?' Selina asked. 'Hmm… Truth.' I declared. 'Is it true that you like a certain guy of Poseidon?' Selina asked with a mischievous smile. I blushed furiously. In the corner, I saw Percy blushed too. 'Um.. Yes. I like him.' I said emphasizing on the word like. 'Clarisse, truth or dare?' I asked. 'Dare. I'm not scared of you Annibelle.' she answer. ' I dare you too call the whole camp to the beach and then do the chicken dance.' I answered. 'Ok.' she said. She went to the beach and shouted, 'Campers! Come here!' Once everyone was there, she did the chicken dance. It was sooooo started laughing. Clarisse then gave the audience her famous for scaring them away glare. 'Prissy, truth or dare?' Clarrisse asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the kind reviews.**

**PJ and HP are my life****: I like too make it longer but, my hands were very sore from typing my homework project. Cliffhanger?... Hmm…. I think I gotta do more off that… Thanks…**

**AnnieHonson:Sure… No prom…I'll update as fast as possible.. unless I got bundles of homework**

**Reader 121: Selina is alive in my story… Let's just say the characters from Book 1 to Book 5 never died…**

**Massa: Thanks for advice.. And thank you for your support.. **

**On with the show**

'Prissy, Truth or Dare?' Clarisse asked. I saw his expression and wanted too LOL. His face was hilarious. 'Umm…..Truth?' he asked. It sounded more like a question than an answer. 'Who's your crush?' she asked.

'What?' we all shouted. Has she been watching soap opheras or what. Clarisse has nothing to do with girly stuff, crushes or style. To her, everything will always be about war or fighting. But here, in front of me, Clarisse just asked about love… Weird…

'What!' she said, giving us that glare… again. 'N…n…n…not…nothing…Clar…Clari…Clarisse' Conner said. 'Good. Who's your crush, Jackson.' she asked. 'Um…a…a…a…human… being?' he asked, uncertain and wondering whether Clarisse will kill him or not.

We all burst into laughter, including Clarisse. Very rare… Percy heaved a sigh of relive. 'No…she meant the name of the person you have a crush on. Not what species it is… Kelp head, what's wrong with you… Poor thing!' Thalia said scarsticaly.**(sorry for wrong spelling.. Im really bad at English spelling!)**

'Hey!Anyway, It's my turn. Selina, truth or dare?'Percy asked. 'Um…dare.' She declared.'I dare you to…'he started.

**Thanks for reviews. Lve them. Pls give more advice.I'll be updating on Monday. That's tmr. Sorry for those who is living in America or other contries. I leave in an Asian contry. Morning to you I nght to me. So, sorry if you check that I didn't update tmr. It'll probably be 12 midnigt to me when its 12 p.m. to you. Goodbye…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys… Im back. Founding out I have time… I just wrote another short chapter. **

**On with the show**

'I dare you to not wear make-up for one week.' He said. 'Nice..' Travis said while nodding his head in agreement. 'Do I have to?' she said, pouting. 'Yes you do.' He said. 'Fine. Truth or dare, Annabeth.' she said, giving up. 'Umm… dare.' I said. 'I dare you to go into the closet with Percy for 10 minutes.' she said, smirking. 'Oh boy…' 'What!' me and Percy said at the same stood up and slowly drag ourselves to an unused closet placed next to Thalia's and Jason's. We went inside, closed the door and settle down. The closet was so small I had to sit on Percy's lap. Curse Selina. 'Wise girl!Stop it.' Percy shouted, whisper. 'Stop what?' I asked, confused. 'Hitting my leg.' He said. 'Opps, sorry.' I apologise. While cursing Selina, I must have hit him on the leg. 'Never mind.' He said.

Suddenly, a cool breeze pas me. I shivered. Percy automatically wraped his hand around me. I leanec back against hi warm was shock at first but soon relax. ' I know this is a wrong place to say it but, I love… um… you' he said. I was shock, but understood. I turned around and replied, 'I love you too.'**( Just to inform you… They were whispering all the time) **'Would you ike to be my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase?' he asked me. 'My pleasure.' I said. We leaned in and kiss each other. I pushed my tounge into his mouth. We fought for territory. I, of course, won. While kissing, the door creaked open.

'Ahh!' Selina screamed in delight. 'I did it!' Me and Percy broke apart immedietly, both of us bushing like mad. 'Now,now. Tell me what happened in there?' she asked. 'Nothing.' I replied instantly. 'Sure…' she said. 'Anyway, it's my turn. Travis, truth or dare?' I said, trying to change the subject. 'Dare.' He said.

Love it, like it, hate it? Should I continue? Review to let me find out! Thanx.

Percabet97682669


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey guys. It's been years now. I've totally improved my spelling and learned how to write! All this while, I have been lying about my age. Two days ago, I officially became 13! Now I have my parent support to write. I will leave the story on Fanfic but will not continue it. Instead, I will rewrite it and the title will be ****Truth or Dare: A New Star.**** Check it out. It is Exam period in where I come from so I will update in the end of November. Thanks for your upmost support.**

**Sincerely,**

**AwKwArEd2011**


End file.
